Harry Potter and The Mystical View
by sandyosa
Summary: Harry and the gang meet up once again at Hogwarts and the boys meet a new friend named Veronica. Very intresting things happen.
1. Intro The Gang's New Beginning

Harry Potter and The Mystical View

Ch. 1

My story starts back at the Weaslys house where Harry was staying there for his summer brake from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For them tomorrow will be their first day back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron are anxious to go back to school to meet up with their old friend Herminie Ganger. They had been best friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts. All summer Harry and Ron have been unsepretable because Harry was so close to Ron's family. And to Harry, Ron was getting a bit annoying because he was always talking about Herminie. The way she walks, the way she talks, the way she looks, the way she does her hair (although it's always frizzy she straighten it sometimes on special occasions) and other things to. He almost sounded obsessed. So as the last few hours of summer vacation went by Harry and Ron played Quitach in his backyard.

**Herminie's POV Herminie has had a wonderful summer vacation. She went to the beach, chilled, and made a new friend. Her name is Veronica Spencer. Veronica had blond hair with a beach tan but was naturally light skinned. She to was also a witch and was transferring to Hogwarts. Herminie was thrilled to have Veronica going to school with her she will finally have a girlfriend to talk to other then Harry and Ron. As almost everyone knows Herminie has been crushing on Ron for years but now it's actually starting to show because she's acting girlier then ever before. And Ron is defiantly noticing. She even straightens her hair to be noticed by him but it's working a little bit. Victoria is anxious to meet Herminie's friends Ron and Harry she heard that they are quite brave. So as the night stars go by and the excitement of a new year at Hogwarts is about to begin they fall asleep, awaiting their arrival to reunite once again.**

**So that's the end of Ch.1 Telepathic Princess give me some feedback on what you think. Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and The Mystical Veiw: Ch. 2**

As the morning sun was up in the sky Ron and Harry woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. They did all their morning things and were of to the train station. As the Weasly family and Harry drove of to the train station, Harry and Ron were talking in the back seat. Ron:" Herminie sent us some letters that said she has a new friend named Veronica, she said she's transferring to Hogwarts." Harry:" Yeah, I hope she's nice." Ron:" Just like Herminie":drool: Ron said in a daze. Harry:" Ron shut the bloody hell up you've been talking about Herminie all summer, give it a rest!" Ron:" Sorry Harry, but I just can't help it" Harry:" It's alright now get out of the car we're here." So everyone get out of the car and walks into the station. They saw a normal veiw, people running for their trains and witches and wizards going through the brick wall that represented Platform 9 3/4. So then the Weasly family went first then Harry. By the time they got to the Platform, it was already 10 minutes until the Hogwarts Express took off. so they said their good-byes and got on to train. They found an empty compartment and waited for Herminie and Veronica. Five minutes later as Ron and Harry were talking, Herminie walked in along wit a girl with blond hair and striking blue eyes.

Girl' s POV Herminie and Victoria woke up pretty early in the morning showered, got dressed, ate, and got into Herminie's parents car. There Verontica and Herminie had a little converstion. Veronica:" OMG, I cant belive I'm finally going to Hogwarts. I hope I make a lot of friends." Herminie:" Don't worry Veri everyone will like you just the way you are." Veri:" Thanks Herminie, I'm so egar to see Ron and Harry I that their really nice from what I heard from you." Herminie:" Yeah, they are expeally Ron." Veri:" Whatever Herminie let's go." So they go to the the train station and ran through the brick wall wit all their stuff. They said their good-byes to everyone and got on the the train just as it was about to leave. Herminie cought a glance at the Weasly family leaving and she figured that Ron and Harry might be in one of the compartments. They went looking for Ron and Harry when they found someone unexpected. It was Draco Malfay.He stopped in his tracks and staired at Veronica. You could see in his eyes that his cold look turned into warmth for only a few seconds then went back to his normal cold look. Draco:" Hey Mud-blood, you look as ugly as normal." Herminie:" Shut up Malfay! And you look as cold-hearted as ever. Draco:"Oh like that's supose to hurt. I don't belive I met your little friend here. My name is Draco Malfay." Veri:" And my name is Veronica Spencer." Draco:" Well anyways good-bye mud-blood, Veronica." Herminie:" Draco is the meanist guy in howarts, don't go near him I wouldn't even bother, Plus I think he likes you ewww!." Veri:" Okay Hermine, I'll keep that in mind." So Veronica and Hreminie go searching through ther compartments when finally Herminie stops at one with two boys inside one with beautiful emerald-green eyes and messy black hair and another boy with messy red hair.

Suspence. Who could it be? Of course you already know who it is. Aren't you shocked about the Malfay part. A little freaky don't you think? Well R&R so i can get the second chapter up ASAP. Don't forget to review!


End file.
